


A Latte of Bad Pick-Up Lines

by Awkwardly_social



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Lance is clueless, M/M, Pidge gets traumatized, all the way, but it's okay cause Matt thinks he's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: Request: Latte ship: Matt immediately falling for Lance, and ridiculously oblivious Lance who thinks they are becoming bros until Matt literally gives up trying to woo him and just flat out kisses him“My name’s Matt, but you can call me anytime.”





	

When the team had discovered Matt Shiro and Pidge were ecstatic. There were some hugs, some tears, and more hugs as they brought him back to the castle through the green lion.

After landing Blue gently in her hanger, Lance rushed to the common area, the last to arrive. Shiro, Matt, and Pidge were talking animatedly in the middle of the room as the others sat around on the couches, a pleased hum permeating the room after the successful mission. He moved forward, slipping into the gap between Shiro and Pidge. As he got a look at Pidge’s brother he felt his face heat up.

Matt looked almost exactly like Pidge, but his face was a little sharper, a little older and a shock of white like Shiro’s ran through the fringe on his left. In other words he made Lance’s heart speed up a little.  Matt turned, stopping mid sentence as their eyes met. Lance was frozen and Matt marched forward, sticking his hand out.

“My name’s Matt, but you can call me anytime.”

Lance stuttered but took Matt’s hand, shaking it firmly. “I uh- I’m Lance.”

“Gross Matt.” Pidge shoved her brother half-heartedly, breaking the connection between their hands.

Lance smiled awkwardly. Was he actually flirting? “He was just joking around Pidge.” No, people didn’t flirt with Lance. Lance flirted with others and was rejected or betrayed, that’s how things went. He turned to Matt, “Are you a thief? Cause I'm pretty sure you just stole my heart.” He snapped some finger guns and gave a cocky smile as Matt laughed. They were gonna get along just fine.

* * *

 

Throughout the next couple months Matt spent most of his time with Pidge or Shiro, but he always made time for Lance. Their meetings usually started with a pick up line from Matt, and they were never the same.

“I’m no photographer but I can picture us together.”

“Is your name Wi-Fi? Because I’m feeling a connection.”

“Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea.”

Lance usually responded with his own joking line as Pidge and Shiro (and the others but not as prominently) would groan in the background. He and Matt actually grew pretty close though.. As Matt got more comfortable around the castle they began to spend more and more time together, talking about everything from the best memes to more serious subjects like Matt’s time with the Galra or Lance’s insecurities. More than once there were some comforting hugs and touches.

It was a night like those when Lance realized he’d fallen for Matt. They’d been discussing what they would do when they got back to Earth. Lance had told tales of garlic knots and Cuban beaches and of how he wanted to see his family again, show them how much he’d grown. After a while their shoulders had pressed together as they looked out a window into space.

“I think I’d take like a month to just play all the video games that came out and browse tumblr for all the memes that i missed. Hey, maybe you could come with me! We could co-op on some of the stuff or we could just hang! Wouldn’t that be awesome?” Matt had such a hopeful look on his face. The light brown in Matt’s eyes mixed with the colors of the universe around them. He was gorgeous.  Lance felt his chest tighten.

“Yeah.” He whispered. He was so screwed. “That would be very awesome.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly their confession wasn’t such a romantic moment. They’d been playing Mario Kart on the system that Pidge and Hunk had rigged up to the Altean version of a Tv when Matt had paused the game. Lance turned, about to question why he’d stopped when Matt blurted out a pick up line. “Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”

Lance flushed, internally berating himself for reacting. He couldn’t really think of a good response though, and settle for a wobbly smile. “That’s a good one dude.” He moved his gaze back to the game but didn’t get chance to start playing.

Two hands gripped his collar with a rushed, “For fuck’s sake.” Lance was pulled to the side and lips smashed against his own. Momentarily stunned Lance froze, mentally rebooting. Matt was kissing him. HolyshitMattwaskissinghim.

Matt pulled back, eyes searching Lance’s face and releasing his hands. Panic washed over his features. “Oh my god, I am so sorry I should have known you didn’t feel the same-”

The rest of Matt’s apology faded into the background to Lance as he rushed forward, knocking Matt onto his back and shoving their mouths back together, holding himself up. It was just pressure, but lips began to move and glide together gently in a slow dance as they relaxed into the motions. Matt’s lips were cracked in a stark contrast to Lance’s own, but he didn’t care. Hands threaded themselves in Lance’s hair. A leg rose to nudge against his hip and Lance found himself on his back, Matt leaning over him. While his left remained in Lance’s hair, Matt’s right hand stroked his cheek.

“I’m going to assume that means you like me too?”

Lance could only nod, a little overwhelmed, but loving it anyway. Matt grinned and pressed his palm more firmly to the underside of Lance’s jaw and dragged his lips over Lance’s again. Hot was about the only thought that Lance could solidly form. The thumb stroking over his pulse and the fingernails scratching against his scalp flushed heat from his face to his toes. Lance gripped the side of Matt’s shirt over his ribs, pulling the boy on top of him, chests flush.

A wet stroke passed over Lance’s bottom lip, followed by the sharp, but gentle press of teeth. A small gasp passed Lance’s mouth, and he had begun to open for Matt when a voice interrupted.

  “Hey Lance, I need my brother back so if you- AAAH MY EYES!” Pidge screeched and covered her eyes with the data pad she had been focused on. Lance and Matt flinched back from one another and turned to Pidge, but she had already run out of the room. 

They laughed, leaning into one another. As they settled down, fingers threaded through Lance’s and he gripped them back. Maybe he wasn’t so screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment or a kudos if you liked it and feel free to come say hi on tumblr @im-awkward-but-social


End file.
